Lost Sight
by hatsumomo-chan
Summary: Gaara's caught in the rain with nothing to do, but wait for his thirst to disappear. But what does he find? Little Hinata alone an unarmed? Sounds too good to pass up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I will hopefully own some kind of anime when I'm older.**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Lost Sight**

Tuesday. Outside of all the windows in every home, shop, and restraunt in the city of Konoha were pure blinding white and everyone could hear stinging bullets of icy rain plummeting to the ground. The wind was howling and whistling madly, like the voice of a sobbing old widow whose cries had been carried by the wind. Crackling thunder sounded in the city and streaks of lightning crossed the heavens. Trash bags and other used or discarded objects of the sort were cast amongst it and thrown against the trees and sides buildings carelessly. Only one brave soul stood out in this weather.

Gaara stood on a branch of a tree comtemplating on the scene below him. There, far beneath the tree stood little Hinata praticing her moves on a tree. The tree was cut short and already heavily damaged from previous years of being used as she used it now. However, her fighting wasn't what he was watching. It was her neck.

The more Gaara stared at it, the more he felt Shukaku slightly take over. He couldn't allow that to happen, but somehow he couldn't seem to move from the spot his feet had chosen to plant themselves.

It was a mistake he was there anyway. He was supposed to be looking for Temari and Kankuro, but knowing them, the slackers they were, they weren't doing the same. It was by maricle Gaara was caught in the rain and blessed with the sight of Hinata's sweat-slicked body down below him, practicing in the rain.

_Go down there, _Shukaku would tease in his head repeatedly, _I bet you could make her **really** fight._ Gaara was no fool to him game though adn new his intensions weren't well.

"Your a monster..." he stared, folding his arms over his chest. Regardless, the thought sounded tasteful.

As tasteful as Hinata's neck. If only he could-

"No..." he whispered to himself, closing the aquamarine hues to her. He could't let it happen. Not again.

"I'm better than that...Better than **you**."

This made Shukaku chuckle.

_Better than I? I'm your best asset, you fool! Why do you think girls throw themselves at you and attempt to bed you in the night? Because your charming? No, it is I, your better half they want!_

Gaara reached up with his pallid hands and grabbed the sides of his head.

"No...Hush you..." he ordered, swaying off the branch. He caught himself, but knew he was wasting time arguing with himself. If he didn't get away from Hinata he was surely to loose control.

He ordered his sands out before him and they formed a bridge to another branch. He would have jumped, but he knew he was stable enough. He stepped onto the sands and they guided him over to the new branch. He repeated the motion. However, the second time, something went wrong.

He stepped onto the sand, but it suddenly sunk inward and he fell into what to him an everlasting darkness. His eyes squeezed shut and arms never once reaching out to catch a branch, he kept his composure. Shukaku chuckled again.

"You must take me for a simpleton...I know you won't kill me.." Gaara sneered. Shukaku went silent and Gaara felt the sand catch him. It positioned him back on his feet onto the ground gently and returned to his gourd, shaking and swirling inside.

_You evidently don't realise I've won, young fool!_, Shukaku cackled. Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but froze at the sound of a tiny yelp. He spun around and met the frightened ivory eyes of Hinata. He cowarded against the tree he had fallen, her hands over her mouth. Evidently she ahd witnessed his nasty fall.  
Gaara sighed and his expression hardened.

"Why are you shaken?" he asked, elicting another yelp from her. Hinata shrunk lower behind the tree as she answered.

"Well,..I-I thought you were going to...to-"

"-To kill myself?" he interrupted. Hinata slowly nodded her head, her face flushing. Gaara felt his heart do a flip seeing such an innocent expression.

"I wasn't, you know...I'm not crazy."

Hinata came from behind the tree and approached him. Her hands went behind her back and she reared on her heels shyly.

"I thought you were...I mean, when you fought Saskue-"

"It was nothing more than something I was told to do.

Fighting that monster was only my duty..."

Hinata took an involuntary step backwards. Gaara could hear Shukaku pipe up in his head, but ignored him and continued.

"I'm not as scary as you think..."

Hinata averted her gaze from him momentarily and then stared straight back at him, alabaster eyes gleaming.

"Well,...I believe you were just afraid..."

Gaara tilted his head at the word.

"Afraid?"

"Uh-huh, like when I fought cousin Neji and thought I'd die...I was afraid. Maybe you were afraid to die because you were going to miss someone..."

Gaara felt Shukaku slip from his grasp a little because at the comment he laughed aloud. It was a small, barely audiable laughter, but still, nonetheless, a laugh.

"I'm sorry...I'm not scared of anything." he replied cockily, turning his head from the girl. Hinata advanced on him hesitantly. In the corner of his eye he watched her, slowly making her way to him. When she stopped, her tiny hands came up on his face and caressed the pale skin on his cheeks. He faced her, staring down into her reddening face and raised a brow in question.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she allowed her fingers to travel up into the red waves of his hair and over the "Love" tatto over his forehead. Her hands pressed down on it and oggled it for a while before moving on his features. Her hands went to the top of his head and all around in a slow, gently motion, like a massage. Gaara felt his eyes flutter closed. On the backs of his eyelids he could see Shukaku's eyes staring back at him.

_Wake, you idiot! If you fall asleep she will not be spared!  
_

At the comment, Gaara's eyes shot open. He hadn't realised it, but Hinata was still infront of him, her eyes closed and arms around his neck with her hair in his face. She breathed smoothly against him, making him nervous.

"Your afraid again..." she said sweetly, pulling away to look at him. He jerked back.

"What do you-"

"Your heart beats really fast right now." she giggled, blushing somemore. Gaara felt his cheeks get hot.

"No...I'm **definitely** not afraid..." he murmured to himself. Hinata smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest. Shukaku came into mind yet again.

_Yep, you sure aren't scared. Your hung like a-_

"Enough!" Gaara ordered, holding Hinata out to armlength. Her eyes were open and she trembled in his grasp like a leaf. He'd scared her. Her bottom lip became bothered as she began biting on it nervously.

"What did I do?" she asked him. He shook his head. His arms fell at his sides. His head hung down to his chest adn he too bit his lip.

"Nothing...Its me...That monster inside me...Mother...She-"

Gaara stopped talking and breathing altogether. His body tensed and his bones shook. Hinata's arms coiled around his waist and were pulling him into her, their bodies pressed together. He stared at her with a fixed animalistic gaze while her own portrayed something he had never received from a girl.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned, not sure if he was ready to hear the answer. Hinata stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into his ear. Gaara could barely keep himself stable as the breath that poured from her tiny lips reached his sensitive ears. It was a maricle he could hear what she said from all of his strange, new mixed emotions.

"I...I love you." she confessed. Before Gaara could respond his lips were taken over by Hinata's small forceful ones. They were greedy, yet soft and inviting. Gaara felt his body move on its own. His arms went around her thin body and hold her closer. The sands within his gourd shurned loudly, sloshing against the sides of it.

_That's right! Kiss her, hold her, love her! **Kill** her!_

Gaara kissed her back harder at Shukaku's taunting words. Hinata whimpered, but remained determinded to keep kissing him.

For a while it went on, but quickly he could tell Hinata couldn't breathe. She tried to end the kiss, but Gaara's hand came up and pressed the back of her head. She held on a little longer and Gaara finally let her go.

"How do you feel?"

The corner of Gaara's mouth curled upward in an almost unnnoticeable way and he lookd at Hinata with sinister eyes.

"Thirsty..."

Before she could gasp, sand leapt from his gourd and covered her body from the neck down. She was suspended high in the air above Gaara with him smiling still. She was kicking and screaming, but they were muffled by the sand as it covered her entire body. He chuckled darkly and raised his gnarled hand.

"Goodbye, silly girl." he said in a voice unlike his own. He could hear Hinata cry out a one last time before he closed his hand into a fist and the sand crushed her body, blood spurting from the inside.

"Yesss...Ahahah..."

Hinata's blood sprayed everywhere in the area around him, mixing with the bit of rain that came through the trees canopy. It fell down onto his face and cheeks, his tongue lashed out and ready to receive it. A drop fell on his tongue and he closed his mouth, sucking the sweetness of her essence down.

"Aw...So sweet..." he moaned, the twinge in his lower abdomen finding relief now that she was gone. His throat her blood teased him, but soon died away in his stomach.

Covered in blood, the sand returned to his gourd and left the remains of Hinata's body on the ground at Gaara's feet. He had somewhat returned to himself, Shukaku laughing in his mind. When he saw Hinata's head connected to a body once beautiful, but now nothing more than a few bones covered in flesh, he knelt down and touched her neck. He stared at it for a while, glad to see it was intact, but then smiled greedily and tore the flesh with his hands and placed it in his pocket with a few others.

_Yes, Gaara. Put them with the other victims when you return home..._

"Yes...Mother..."

When through, the rain suddenly stopped and Gaara began searching again, leaving Hinata's remains behind. He found Temari and Kankuro together, running the in direction he had come from.

"Where were you Gaara?" Temari ordered. Kankuro agreed.

"Yeah, we got worried."

Gaara shouldered by them and smiled.

"I'm fine...Just a little thirsty is all..."

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Pretty strange huh? Well, comment, behave and well, if you want more, ask for more. Whatever you want, I'll give you. Review, review and please review.


End file.
